1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bobbin transporting system, and more particularly to a bobbin treating and transporting system in an apparatus for supplying to and discharging from a winder bobbins fitted on carriers which system is suitable for finding ends of yarns on spinning bobbins or for treating empty bobbins and bobbins with small amount of yarn or some remaining yarns, that is, partial-bobbins discharged from the winder.
2. Prior Art
In supplying a winder with a bobbin on which a spun yarn is wound, an end of a yarn wound on a bobbin, that is, a spinning bobbin, is found and picked up by a yarn end finding device. On occasion, the end of yarn is insufficiently drawn from the bobbin even after processing by the yarn end finding device. This may occur, for example, with bobbins which are delivered from a spinning frame to a winder. It may also occur with empty bobbins or bobbins having a residual amount of yarn thereon which are sorted for possible redelivery to the winder. From such bobbins, yarn may not be unwound satisfactorily even after a number of repetitive yarn end finding operations. Accordingly, the yarn ends of such bobbins must be picked up and manually adjusted to prepare the bobbins for subsequent processing.